


Near's Idea

by Evilchuckles



Series: Miss Gingerpaws Series [16]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Sex at work, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/pseuds/Evilchuckles





	Near's Idea

“What?”

“Nothing. Please continue with your work.”

Gevanni turned back to his report, frowning in confusion, and tried to concentrate but soon he felt it again.

Near was looking at him. Gevanni could feel the dark eyes boring into the back of his neck. 

He glanced over his shoulder and caught Near looking but only received a serene smile before Near returned his attention to his lego. Nearby Lidner shook her head. Sometimes Gevanni wondered how much she had figured out. He could swear that the sexual tension was palpable between them. Especially when Near was like this. When Near was planning something. 

And Near definitely WAS planning something. He had his ‘aha, I have a brilliant idea!’ face on. Gevanni had learned to awe and dread that face because it always ended in orgasm but occasionally also ended in unimaginable misunderstandings (on Near’s part) of how certain things worked. 

The role-play incident was a case in point.

Gevanni would never, EVER, feel the same way about Frodo Baggins.

So it was with mingled horror and fascination that Gevanni received a text message five minutes later which read,

“Please join me in the stationary cupboard in ten minutes.”

Gevanni thought, ‘He has to be kidding? Stationary cupboard? Is he going to work through every cliché in the book? Will it be sex on the beach next?’

Which thought was A Mistake because Gevanni started imaging fucking Near on some tropical sand somewhere while the warm ocean licked at their naked bodies.

So it was awhile before he could stand up.

And go to the stationary cupboard (because cliché or not, it was NEAR, and Gevanni was hardly going to say no) to find Near waiting patiently, examining a box of staples. He looked up when Gevanni came in and smiled. Gevanni ached a little. Only he got that open smile. He knew that. 

“Why are we in the stationary cupboard?” He asked, nervously. 

Near’s smile turned evil with alarming speed. “Because it doesn’t have a lock.”

“What...woah, guh!”

Gevanni was thrown back against aforementioned unlock-able door, and his lover dropped to his knees, unzipped Gevanni’s trousers, and began to lick him.

To lick him, slow and wet, and with obvious relish.

Gevanni was hard in record time, his fingers digging into Near’s soft, curly hair. “Near...wow...Near...”

Near looked up at him through stray tendrils of white hair and held his gaze as he began to suck Gevanni’s dick. 

Gevanni stuffed a hand into his mouth to keep from yelping. Every one of their colleagues was only a few feet away, on the other side of a thin, plywood, door. He could only pray that no one would need an HB pencil. 

Near wasn’t even holding Gevanni’s hips. Which meant that Gevanni was free to thrust into Near’s mouth. Which meant that Gevanni was in control of this. 

Near obediently knelt on the floor while Gevanni had his mouth, eyes dark with arousal, hand moving shamelessly between his own legs. It was so illicit that Gevanni felt like some kind of pervert corrupting an angel. 

‘Devil,’ he quickly corrected, mentally, when Near pulled off his dick at the last moment.

“Please Near, please, I...”

Near visibly hesitated and blushed. “Will you...er...I don’t quite know how to put this...But I’ve been thinking about it. It was on that pornographic film we were laughing at on Saturday.”

Gevanni began to instantly, and rather desperately, run through the film in his head. What could it be that Near wanted to try. 

It couldn’t be...no. They didn’t have a sheep.

And it certainly wasn’t the thing with the...thing. Gevanni shuddered involuntarily. No, Near had hid behind a sofa cushion during that bit and then declared that he was scarred for life.

And everything else in the film they had already done at one time or another so Near wouldn’t be embarrassed to ask it.

Unless he meant...oh fucking god...Gevanni looked down at Near’s beautiful, flushed, face. He ran his fingers over Near’s lips, his cheeks. 

“That?” He asked, breathlessly, “Here? Wouldn’t you rather try something like that at home?”

“Can’t wait,” Near shrugged, a little defiantly. Still blushing. 

“Well...a, alright then...Wow...Near, I love you. You’re unbelievable.” Gevanni’s whole body was vibrating with excitement so that he almost felt sick.

“I’m not promising I’ll like it,” Near warned, reaching out a hand and started to stroke Gevanni’s dick.

It wasn’t going to take long, not after the sucking which had preceded this conversation, and then the conversation itself.

‘Near really wants me to...is going to let me...?’ Gevanni thought blearily, as he thrust into Near’s hand, looking down at him with what he knew must be worship and lust warring in his face. 

He felt it building, too late to stop now.

He reached down, slid his fingers into Near’s hair and tipped his head a little.

And came on Near’s face. Hard. With an almost painful erotic charge at his dominance and Near’s willing submission.

And Near moaned.

And Gevanni’s brain exploded, watching it. Watching the contrast of something so beautiful and something so base, Near’s perfect skin streaked with white. Near licking it from his lips.

“Oh god oh god oh god oh god...” Gevanni chanted it, voice strangled.

Near came into his own hand a moment later with a heartfelt groan. 

Gevanni slid right down the wall and pulled Near into his arms and began to lick his face clean, and kiss him, and slide his tongue into his mouth and before he knew it they were kissing passionately on the floor of the stationary cupboard, amongst the dust bunnies and the cardboard boxes, lost to the world.

Which was when Lidner arrived in search of an HB pencil.


End file.
